


Work It Off

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: On a day off Whitney and Heather indulge a little more than usual.





	Work It Off

Heather sighed as she looked over to Whitney trying to inch closer to her. Catching the moment, Whitney looked back and tried to move herself closer, but could only groan.

“I ate too much,” Whitney said and Heather chuckled.

“So did I.”

“So worth it though.” Whit smiled as Heather laid her head on her chest. She carefully started running a hand through Heather’s hair. 

“Dawn’s going to kill us.”

“It was one pizza, it's not that bad.”

“Do you know the last time I had pizza?”

“I had it… man over a year ago.”

“After London.”

“Oh, now that’s much worse.” Whitney chuckled, she rolled over so she was hovering over Heather. Heather stared up at her, a smirk playing at her lips.

“I swear Whit if you end up—” Whitney leaned down to kiss her. Heather kissed her back, smiling as Whitney laid down on top of her. 

“We could work it off,” Whitney said and Heather laughed tugging at Whitney’s shirt.

“Then we best get started.”

x-x-x

Whitney sighed as she started to wake up, reaching out to pull Heather closer as the morning rays trickled into the room. 

“Shhh, I’m still tired,” Heather said and Whitney chuckled into her neck. 

“So am I, you wore me out.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the one with more stamina? Y’know, being younger and all?” Heather asked, rolling onto her side so she was facing Whitney, who chuckled darkly. 

“If only that was true. You wore me out last night.”

“I’m sure we worked that pizza off though,” Heather smirked and Whitney leaned over kissing her softly.

“I’m sure we worked off everything we ate in the last week.”

“We really should bring up the fact we’re burning extra calories in our spare time…” Heather mused and Whitney laughed.

“How well do you think that conversation with Jill would go?”

“Oh, we’d never get called back up again. Another couple on this team?”

“She’d trip one of us so we would be injured for a while. There’s no way she’d cut us both at once.”

“Only if she was absolutely bat shi—” Heather was cut off again by Whitney’s lips. She moaned softly into the kiss. “You’re really good at that.” Heather grinned as they pulled apart. 

“I try.” Whitney laid down, her head on Heather’s chest. 

“Do you want to start telling people?”

“I mean, only if you do. We’ve been together for a few years now… I think it’s only fair.”

“I’m sure some of them have figured it out.”

“I am too, like Ash.”

“Ali,” Whitney chuckled. Ali had noticed the chemistry that had quickly grown between the two.

“They’ll approve though.” 

“Everyone would.” Whitney pointed out and Heather nodded. “I kind of like hiding it though.”

“Oh, you like sneaking around? Are you a little thrill junkie?” Heather teased, rolling so she was hovering over top of Whitney.

“I mean, I learned it from the best.” Whitney pulled Heather down into another kiss.

“Better not start something we can’t finish Engen,” Heather warned and Whitney smirked.

“We’ve got an hour, plenty of time.”

They ended up late to breakfast. 


End file.
